


承诺

by hydrviolence



Category: Secret Garden - Norman/Simon, The Secret Garden (musical), The Secret Garden - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 简介：Neville和Archibald小时候。





	承诺

**Author's Note:**

> 没忍住，造雷了。Neville也是个很奇妙的角色：不断说谎、自相矛盾、别别扭扭，乍看似乎理智刻板，一想又觉得……疯得可以。好吧，他这样只是因为音乐剧里需要一个反派。

那一年内维尔·克雷文九岁，他感觉自己已经老了。  
内维尔长得比同龄孩子高一些，总能把衣服穿得板板整整，把剪短的头发梳得一丝不乱，这就显得拘谨。他一本正经、严肃过头，既不开玩笑也不能接受玩笑，难免有种孩子装模作样时造成的老气横秋。他觉得应该如此。  
内维尔在周末从学校回到家，把文具和书放回房间，就去找哥哥阿奇博尔德·克雷文。每一次回家时，都是如此，收拾好东西，去看哥哥。与父母相比，阿奇是他在家中唯一亲近的人。  
在走廊上，内维尔遇到了母亲。她总是在走廊里徘徊，就像米诺陶或哥特小说中的鬼魂。“我想走走。”母亲这么说，“我有事要做。”或者“我没办法就那么坐着、待着、等着、等着、等着！”“我必须……”她说。于是，内维尔时常听到她走动的脚步声，轻轻的，抬脚时微微擦着地面，她拖着脚走路，像没有力气了，又无法停下。  
也许母亲不想被打扰，内维尔没有出声。他经常不确定母亲能否看到自己。有时候，她的视线扫过，但根本看不到他。  
不过这次，母亲看到了……她慢慢抬起手，用手指压了压太阳穴。“你回来了。”她说。  
“是的，母亲。”内维尔努力挺胸，站直身体。  
“不要吵闹。”她命令，“我头疼。”  
“明白，母亲。”  
在十天里，母亲有八天头疼。内维尔能够安静得像只老鼠。她放下手，不再看他，徘徊进入另一条走廊。  
内维尔去了哥哥的房间，里面空着。内维尔知道阿奇会在哪儿，他去了书房。果不其然，他推开书房的门，他就看哥哥在靠窗的位置。阿奇手里拿着书，没有读。他把食指夹在书页间，出神地透过窗户向外望。  
内维尔走过去，打招呼。  
阿奇转过身来，抬头看内维尔。内维尔格外喜欢阿奇的眼睛——温柔的深色眼睛，总是显得心平气和，时不时会带着做梦似的神气，让他好奇他眼里的梦境是什么。阿奇会真正看着他，不像父母，他们只是……视线扫过，并没有看到他。  
“你刚才在看什么？”内维尔问。  
阿奇把书举起来。  
“不。你刚才在看窗外。窗外有什么？”  
“花园。”阿奇说，又转向窗口，“树枝和花蕾，鸟在筑巢。”  
阿奇向来喜欢花园，但因为身体缘故，很少能外出。  
“今天身体感觉怎么样？”  
“挺好。”阿奇回答，“今天……挺好。”  
“你得照料哥哥。”父亲这么说过。内维尔已经忘记是什么契机让父亲说这些话。不过，说话的场景他记得清楚。父亲坐在扶手椅里，手放在他的肩上。“虽然他年长。”父亲说，“但身体虚弱。你应该照料他一些。”内维尔点点头。“照料他是你的责任。”父亲说，捏了捏他的肩膀。他感到父亲手指留下的压力。  
“想出去看看花园吗？”内维尔问。  
“当然想。”阿奇出神地望向窗外。  
内维尔希望让阿奇高兴。“我们悄悄出去。怎么样？”他建议。  
阿奇眼睛亮了起来。

内维尔在迷宫里把阿奇弄丢了。  
他松开手，一转眼哥哥就不见了。转过两条小径后，仍然不见哥哥的人影，内维尔开始焦虑了。  
“阿奇！”他叫起来，“阿奇！”  
“我在这儿。”声音从身后传来。  
内维尔转过身，阿奇已经从拐角出走过来了，拉起他的手。“我在这儿。别担心。”  
内维尔点了点头。“不要乱跑。”  
他不喜欢迷宫，进入迷宫后一门心思想赶紧走出去。阿奇在迷宫里获得了不少乐趣，他对一切都很有兴趣，查看过灌木根部位不知什么动物挖出的洞；摘下爬着蜗牛的叶片，托在手心里给内维尔看；问内维尔植物们的名字，内维尔几乎全不知道。  
从迷宫里出来以后，阿奇又花了半个小时看一只知更鸟。内维尔不知道一只鸟有什么可看的，但是，既然阿奇喜欢，他也愿意见到阿奇高兴。  
当他们终于走在回家的路上时，阿奇显得有点些累，话变少了，脸色也苍白起来。他们本想不被任何人发现地溜回房间，没想到一进门就撞上母亲。她正在门口等着他们。  
“你去哪儿了？！”母亲叫道。  
“我带内维尔去花园看了看。”阿奇回答，努力微笑，显得有精神一些。  
“你不该出去。”  
“我知道。以后不再出去了。”  
母亲扫了一眼内维尔，带着怒意，不过没有说什么。  
那天晚上，半夜的时候，内维尔睡得正熟，忽然被抓住上臂，拖下床来。  
他惊醒过来，看到母亲正冲着他吼叫。一开始他没听清母亲在叫什么，也没有看到母亲挥手，就感到一个耳光在他脸上炸开。内维尔被打得一阵头晕，顺着床边坐了下去。母亲仍然抓着他的胳膊，又扯了两下，才松开来。  
“你想让他死，是吧！”现在他听清母亲在吼什么了，“你这条毒蛇！”  
“我……”内维尔不明白。  
“你带他出去的，他快死了，你就可以继承一切！你这阴险的……”她大哭起来，在地上坐下，屈着膝盖，把脸埋在手心里，哭嚎得歇斯底里。所幸，父亲立刻赶到，冲进门来。  
“阿奇怎么了？”内维尔立刻抬头问父亲，觉得半边脸麻木，说话时发出的声音似乎很奇怪。  
“他病了。”父亲回答，看着坐在地上的母亲。在那一瞬间，内维尔知道，父亲不知所措，完全无法应付。孩子会以为成年人能应付一切，但在这个时候，内维尔意识到，父亲像孩子一样无助，他不知道该怎么办，眼前一片漆黑。  
“他要死了！”母亲已经声嘶力竭，“你造成的！你！”  
内维尔又往床边缩了缩。  
父亲在母亲身边蹲下身来，把她拉进自己怀里，让她靠着自己的肩窝，用手轻轻抚摸她的后背，等着这次爆发平息。等着她的哭声渐渐缓了。“为什么是他……”她一边抽泣着，一边轻声说。  
而父亲只是叹气。  
内维尔知道“他”是谁。为什么生病的孩子那是一个，而不是另一个。他看着，觉得脸开始疼起来。  
不知过了多久，母亲终于差不多平静下来，只是时不时抽泣一声。父亲让仆人们扶她回房间，才转向内维尔。“她没有认为你造成阿奇生病。只是……她太担心也太激动。”  
“我明白。”内维尔站起来，犹豫了一下，“阿奇……”  
“病得很厉害。”父亲知道他想问什么，“好了，你上床睡觉吧。”  
内维尔爬上床，钻进被子里，听到父亲叹了口气，走出去，关上门。  
被子里冷透了，内维尔缩成一团，咬着指甲。我造成的。我造成的。我造成的。话在他脑子里重复不停。我害死了他。如果不带他出去，他就不会生病。为什么要带他出去。他太累了，外面太冷了，也许他碰了不该碰的东西。我造成的。我要害死他了。过了一阵，他把脑袋缩进被子里，哭起来。哭了一会儿，又停了，躺在被子里。被子里冷透了。

接下来的两周时间，内维尔没有见到阿奇。  
阿奇病得厉害，高烧、呼吸困难。家中气氛阴郁、沉闷，仆人们来来去去，医生神色凝重。母亲不再在走廊里，她在房间里坐着，一动不动，肘部撑着桌子，手掌捂着脸。什么都不做，只是坐着。父亲矫枉过正地试图维持常态，却显得极其刻意。  
内维尔安静得像老鼠，尽量不要让任何人注意到自己。母亲不会抬眼看他，父亲心不在焉。没有任何人看到他。  
一方面，一切似乎都像往常，根本不像是有人要死去了，他脚踏实地，读书、上课、写作业；另一方面，一切都变成了烟气里的幻影，不再真实。阿奇要死了！感到自己飘离地面，浮在空中，不知方向，每一步都踏着虚空。  
他要死了。每时每刻，在做一切事情的时候，他都可以同时不停歇地想着，像一部自动诵读的机器，阿奇要死了。千万不要死。要死了。千万不要死。他会好起来。他不会好起来。他要死了。他不会死的。一开始，内维尔感到恐慌，恐慌得胸口和腹部发紧，过了一周后，他慢慢习惯了恐慌，恐慌开始变为疲倦。  
如果死了也好。发现这个念头在脑中划过时，内维尔狠狠咬住自己拇指的关节，一直咬到留下白色的牙印。永远，永远，永远，再也不可以这样想！他咬紧皮肉，咬到疼，再咬到麻木。  
两周之后，阿奇的病情有了转机。“脱离危险了，”医生宣布，显得少见的轻松愉快，“他会好起来的。”父亲松了口气，母亲又哭了，然后笑了。内维尔也可以去看阿奇了。  
进屋的时候，阿奇靠在床上垫起来的靠垫和枕头之间，他瘦了很多，脸颊微微凹下去，双眼和嘴周围的皮肤颜色发暗。也许因为消瘦，也许因为眼睛周围发青的皮肤，他的眼睛看起来更大了，但仍然温柔。内维尔走过去，站在床边。他只扫了一眼阿奇的脸，就垂下眼睛，看着被子的一角。“对不起。”内维尔小声说。  
“是我想要出去的。”阿奇安慰他，“不是你的错。”  
内维尔摇摇头。阿奇只是想。他怂恿阿奇，并真正把阿奇带出了门。  
他低着头。看到阿奇把手从被子下探出来，握住他的手。  
“我要当医生。”内维尔看着阿奇的手，“我会把你治好。”  
他握紧哥哥的手。

完


End file.
